1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for manufacturing a panel assembly having superior insulation and structural integrity characteristics, and the structure resulting therefrom. More particularly, this invention relates to a substantially light transmitting-translucent panel assembly with superior insulation and rigidity properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the cost of construction, an improved panel assembly having light transmitting combined with low heat transmittance properties for the manufacturer of walls and roofs is desirable. Furthermore, it is particularly advantageous for such panel assembly units to be prefabricated and quickly assembled on site. Such panel assemblies should preferably exhibit superior insulation qualities, light weight as well as structural integrity, which minimizes the amount of field time required to install the structure in the field. Such panel assemblies should also be available in large sizes which minimizes the amount of installation time.
The use of multi-pane or multi-glaze panels is well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,710; 4,754,592; 4,608,796; 4,164,830; and 3,308,593). However, such references disclose the use of complex grids between the composite pieces of glass to provide rigidity. Such references do not, however, disclose a method for manufacturing a simple and improved panel which substantially reduces the amount of hardware between the glass panes. Furthermore, such references do not disclose or even suggest using the equivalent of the glass structure to increase the rigidity or structural integrity of the unit.
Various other references disclose the use of multi-segmented wall panels; however, they are complex and cumbersome (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,848; 3,082,849; and 4,557,090; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 196,778; 198,259; 199,524; and 199,525).
Consequently, there is a need for an improved panel assembly which is transparent, rigid, and easily manufactured and installed.